forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2016 Fall Event
Introduction The is a new seasonal event that will run from September 19, 2016 to October 6, 2016. When aiding guild members, friends and neighbors, there's a chance to plant an apple tree in their wilderness. These apple trees can be harvested to gain apples, the currency of the Fall Event. The apples must however be gathered within 24 hours after plantation or the apples will get spoiled. Apples are also available through quests and by diamonds. All spent apples in a neighborhood are counted towards a Neighborhood Goal. If the neighborhood is able to reach the goal before the end of the event, every neighbor gets an additional prize (the CornucopiaContents are age dependent.). Questline Every day throughout the event there will be one new quest to be solved presented by Greva Darn. Every solved quest grants the player with apples. The quests don't need to be solved the same day they are presented but they have to be solved in the order they are presented and none are abortable. Quest 1: *''Greva Darn:'' "Motivate or polish 27 buildings" and "Gather 2,500 supplies" Reward: 10 Apples Quest 2: *''Greva Darn:'' "Spend 12 Forge Points" and "Finish 25 productions in production buildings" Reward: 12 Apples Quest 3: *''Greva Darn:'' "Gather 30 goods" and "Finish a 1-hour production 30 times" Reward: 12 Apples Quest 4: *''Greva Darn:'' "Build 3 decorations from your age or 4 from the previous age" Reward: 12 Apples Quest 5: *''Greva Darn:'' "Scout a province" Reward: 17 Apples Quest 6: *''Greva Darn:'' "Finish each of the production options once" and "Buy 6 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Apples Quest 7: *''Greva Darn:'' "Recruit 6 units from your age or 8 units from the previous age" Reward: 13 Apples Quest 8: *''Greva Darn:'' "Infiltrate 4 sectors" and "Spend 15 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Apples Quest 9: *''Greva Darn:'' "Plunder 4 buildings or acquire 1 sector" and "Gather 50 goods" Reward: 15 Apples Quest 10: *''Greva Darn:'' "Contribute 25 Forge Points to Great Buildings or research a technology" Reward: 15 Apples Quest 11: *''Greva Darn:'' "Motivate or polish 51 buildings" and "Spend 16 Forge Points" Reward: 12 Apples Quest 12: *''Greva Darn:'' "Part 1" and "Part 2" Reward: ? Apples Quest 13: *''Greva Darn:'' "Part 1" and "Part 2" Reward: ? Apples Quest 14: *''Greva Darn:'' "Part 1" and "Part 2" Reward: ? Apples Quest 15: *''Greva Darn:'' "Part 1" and "Part 2" Reward: ? Apples Quest 16: Greva Darn: "Part 1" and "Part 2" Reward: ? Apples'Over All Quest:' *''Greva Darn:'' "Finish all 16 quests to get the new production building, the Cider Mill!" Reward: 1 Cider Mill and Portrait of Ruth Prizes Special Prizes This is a(n incomplete) list of all available special prizes during the event. These are swapped every 24 hours. Basket Prizes Open baskets for a chance to win exclusive prizes. Every day, one prize from each basket is chosen by the game for an extra chance on getting it. If this chosen prize pops up of the basket, the option of buying it directly with apples appears below the basket until the next rotation of prizes. Good Basket Cost: 75 Apples Great Basket Cost: 100 Apples Other Events Notes Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2016 Fall Event